Twenty Days
by Gatsby
Summary: Another Vegeta/Bulma story! ^_^; Slightly darker though....
1. The Romance

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. Neither am I making money of these characters :-)They belong to Akira Toriyama and the rest.

Comment: I know, how many more of these stories (Bulma/Vegeta get-together stories) can one take? I just had to put my two cents in :-). But I'm not satisfied with the way Vegeta turned out in this part. Oh well. I'll make it up to him in the second part. Well, here it is. My two cents. 

Twenty Days  


Twenty days. Twenty days had passed since the incident at the gravity chamber. Twenty days had passed since Vegeta, Prince of the Saiyajins was badly injured by the explosion. Twenty days had passed since Bulma had panicked and rushed to save his life. Twenty days since Bulma, had dropped her beloved projects to save the person she hated with her life and nurse him back to life. It had been twenty days since he looked at her, and he saw the hatred and coldness often seen on her face replaced with a more comfortable kindness and warmth. Twenty days had passed since his heart had leapt unexpectedly when she smiled, that kind smile of hers. 

It had been fifteen days since he left Capsule Corp. in an attempt to understand what caused his heart to leap in a way in did, to understand why his mind was clouded with thoughts of her and why he couldn't return without.... 

Frankly, the whole situation was damned annoying. He, Prince Vegeta, was unable to train and to work because of a woman clouding his thoughts.

That was the reason he left Capsule Corps. He wanted to understand this emotion he was feeling. He knew he felt grateful, but he wasn't satisfied with that explanation. Perhaps... 

But it had been twenty days. It was time to forget about it. He couldn't care less now. He had only one purpose to life as of right now. And it was to train his ass off until he attained Super Saiyajin, if it was the last thing he did. He will train. 

Watching the stars in the midst of the black night brought him a sense of melancholy which he usually didn't allow himself to feel. He knew the constellations by heart. He knew many things at the back of his palm. He was, after all, Prince. 

There had been times, during his childhood when he would stare outside the palace windows. He would see the children of the servants playing with their fellow friends or their siblings. Sometimes, the prince allowed himself to feel a sense of longing and want. But most of the time he had to put those emotions away. Although he was a warrior, he had to be a scholar too. He had to spend his time memorising the ancient scriptures of Vegetasei, those boring long history lessons he had to endure when all he wanted to do was to train....and play. He knew from within that all those memorisation's were pointless, those ancient scriptures should be burnt. When he was smaller, he dared not say his thoughts out loud, fearing his father would hurt him for saying such things. 

Well, he was right, he thought ironically. Memorising those scriptures were pointless. Vegetasei's history was reduced to a cloud of dust and to a memory belonging to the sole survivor of his race. Kakarott didn't count as a member of his race. 

He was supposed to inherit a whole empire. He inherited nothing. 

The melancholy was about to trace into his heart again when he pushed it aside and held onto indifference. It didn't matter to him. Nothing really matters except achieving Super Saiyajin. 

Vegeta did not want to think or remember. The memories he harboured would reduce him to a sniveling five year old he once was. He preferred to think himself as the person who had enjoyed seeing the fear reflected in his father's eyes when he had managed to knock his father down in a training session. 

Bulma...

He shook his head in annoyance. No matter what he did, the name would pop back into his mind. He had said he wanted to understand why he was feeling the things he was feeling. But emotions clouded judgement. If he should ignore his emotions... 

He got up and flew back to Capsule Corps. 

*** 

"Oh, Yamcha, you're so silly!"giggled Bulma who was sitting on Yamcha's lap. Yamcha grinned a wicked smile and whispered into Bulma's ears something. She looked at him and playfully chastised him. 

"You're so naughty!" 

If there was anything was able to reduce the prince to a heap of vomit on the floor, it would be the lovey dovey act between the two lovers. It didn't help him when they do their act at every moment of the day, including meal times. 

Vegeta sickened to his stomach, with their acts of love, tried to his best to swallow the tasteless food that Bulma prepared. 

"Yamcha, you're so adorable." 

That pathetic excuse for a man sure satisfied her last night. But then again, it doesn't take much to satisfy a SLUT like her! 

Bulma turned her head sharply and glared at him as though she overheard his thoughts. 

"What is it, honey?"asked Yamcha, confused. 

"Nothing, Yamcha. I don't know..I think somebody's not getting some."she said sweetly. 

"Some what?" 

Bulma got off Yamcha's lap and stretched her arms. "Scrambled eggs! You want some, Vegeta?" She asked, stressing some with a cruel smile playing one her face. 

"I don't think anything you have would satisfy me."Vegeta replied, his eyes on her.

"Are you sure? It's a bit hard to tell when you can't taste any of it's flavour. "murmured Bulma softly. 

Yamcha watched the two, unsure on what to say. The tension in the room was almostelectrifying. He was confused with Bulma's and Vegeta's sharp argument on scrambled eggs. 

And why was Bulma insulting her own cooking by calling it tasteless? 

"The eggs are really nice, Bulma."Yamcha said quietly. 

"Of course they are, honey. It's just that Vegeta burnt his tongue, he can't taste anything now."she said and hopped back onto his lap. 

Yamcha was still confused and was discomforted by the glare, Vegeta had on his girlfriend. He had to say something to break up this hostile..almost sexual tension. 

"You know, you should wait for the coffee to cool down some. Maybe then you wouldn't burn your tongue too easily." 

*** 

How dare that woman taunt him! He wanted to hold on anger, but all he felt was a strange desiring and lust for her. She was taunting him, teasing him and doing that little hip thing while she said that. 

And the idiot boyfriend of hers, didn't have a clue. 

He grinned a wicked smile of contentment. 

*** 

Yamcha went to the bar nearest to his apartment that night. The argument that Bulma and Vegeta had this morning, for some reason, it disturbed him. He knew, at the back of his mind that whatever the both of them were saying were sexual in content. He was freaking horny in his younger days, but why couldn't he figure out what they were saying?! It was as though they were talking in some sort of secret code or language. It depressed him that someone was able to talk to his girlfriend that way. 

"You look glum, hun? What's wrong?" 

Yamcha turned around. It was Erma, the young busty waitress who wore her skirt to short and her tops too tight. Yamcha grinned a sad smile and gave her his best puppy eyed look. 

"My girlfriend, Erm. My girlfriend." 

Erma's eyes lighted up with home and her voice rose an octave higher, expressing her indignation. "What did she do again this time!?!" 

Erma's indignation wasn't faked. Yamcha knew the young waitress had a major crush on him. Yamcha felt he should play up a bit. 

"She was fooling around with another guy. I love her and she says she loves me, but why does she do this to me?"he asked, throwing her the saddest look he could give. Bulma do that? Not quite. But Yamcha was sure it would arouse sympathy. 

Erma flared up. "I'm sorry to say but your girlfriend's a bitch! You deserve someone better, hun!" 

"But I love her."he sighed. 

Erma's face softened. "I understand you feel this way. Come on, let me getcha a drink and we'll talk this over, okay? My shift's almost over, ya know." 

Yamcha, nodded sadly and smiled to himself. This would be one hell of a night. 

*** 

The phone rang incessantly. "Can't someone pick up the damned phone?"yelled Bulma from within her lab. 

Vegeta heard the phone, he was in the kitchen getting some food but as though he cared. 

"Can't anyone do anything in this house? Must it always be me?" 

Vegeta pulled out a fruit out of the refrigerator. 

"Mother? Father? Is there anyone useful out there? Pick up the damned phone!" Bulma yelled. She sighed in frustration and pulled off her safety goggles. She stormed out of her lab and picked up the phone. 

"What?!"she huffed in frustration. 

"Is Ms. Bulma Briefs there?"asked a young timid voice. 

"This is her." 

The voice cleared her throat. "This is Yamcha's girlfriend talking here." 

Bulma could feel the blood draining from her face. The phrase repeated itself. This is Yamcha's girlfriend talking here. 

"What are you talking about?"Bulma demanded. 

Vegeta peered his head out of the kitchen and watched Bulma thoughtfully. 

"I'm his girlfriend. You...you were his girlfriend." 

"What do you mean were, you whore!"Bulma said dangerously, gritting her teeth. "Yamcha is tired of being cheated on. I, on the other hand, will not cheat on him. I will love him forever." 

"Listen to me you whore. Who the hell do you think you are talking to me this way, you slut!" 

"I'm the one who he's with right now."the voice said, gaining confidence. 

"I don't believe you,"Bulma hissed. 

"Erma, who you're talking to, honey?"said Yamcha, as to which Bulma could hear over the phone. 

Bulma froze. 

"Erm, who's that honey?" 

Bulma could hear Erma's futile attempts to cover the phone with her hand. 

"No one, just a friend from the pub." 

"Come back to bed. It's cold without you."whined Yamcha. She could hear him grab the phone and speak into it. 

"Erma's busy right now, okay? Call back later." 

All she could hear next was the dial tone. 

And the world Bulma knew came crashing down. 

*** 

Yamcha opened the doors to the Brief's mansion humming. It's been a good day, everything's been perfect. 

He was surprised to see the living room in darkness. Too happy to bother himself with questions, he flipped the light switch on. 

Sitting down on the sofa was Bulma. 

"Hey, darlin'. Haven't seen you all day."he greeted. He leaned down for a kiss. Bulma's face was unreadable and she refused to turn her head for a kiss. Yamcha had to satisfy himself with a kiss on the base of her neck. 

"Bad day at the work, huh?"he asked. 

"Work was fine."she replied in a hostile voice. 

He grinned. "Yep, work was bad." 

"I said, work was fine, you freaking horny bastard." 

Yamcha, who was heading towards the kitchen turned around slowly. "What?" 

Bulma got up and faced him, her face was pale. "You heard me, you son of a bitch. Work was fine!" 

"What the fuck did I do wrong? Why is it that I can never come back home in peace without arguing over some little stupid thing!"Yamcha asked, angry and confused. 

"Stupid little thing, my ass! You fucked up so badly, that you're going to be sorry that you met me, you're going to be sorry that you were born." 

"Hell, meeting you in the first place was the bane of my existence in the first place you little bitch. Tell what the fuck is wrong!" 

"Home, don't you ever, ever call this place, home, asshole." 

Yamcha came closer to her. "Don't. Touch. Me."Bulma said quietly, her eyes on fire. 

Yamcha withdrew almost immediatly. "Bulma, you know I would never hit you." 

"Don't. You. Ever. Ever. Touch. Me."she said. 

Yamcha felt an increase in Ki in the surrounding area. Great, Vegeta was around. 

"Bulma, baby, what's wrong, tell me, so we can make things right again." 

"I'll tell you what's wrong."Bulma flared up. She picked up an imaginary phone. 

"Erm, who's that honey? Come back to bed. It's cold without you."immitated Bulma. 

Yamcha's face turned white. "How did you.." 

"Who the fuck do you think she called, asshole?"she yelled. 

She turned around. "Leave."she said quietly. 

"What? Bulma, you don't understand, it was a mistake!"Yamcha began, pleading frantically. 

"Meeting you was my mistake. I said, leave. Leave your keys. I'll send someone to get your things. It's over." 

"Bulma..you always say that." 

"But I've never asked you to leave your keys. Leave. This isn't your home anymore. And your apartment...it's no longer my home. Yamcha, please, leave me." 

Horror-stricken, Yamcha put the keys on a counter and left the house and Bulma's heart forever. 

Bulma, who had managed to stop herself from crying through out the whole day, allowed the first of the many tears to come streaming down her cheeks. A sob escaped out of her and she crashed to the sofa, in tears. 

Vegeta came in, after standing at the door for a long time. 

"He didn't satisfy you enough?"he asked. 

Bulma got up. "Now is not the time." 

Vegeta was about to say something stinging when Bulma's expression stopped him. 

Her face mirrored pain and hurt, he had only seen once before. 

"I didn't hear him hurt you, woman. So why are you crying about it? Admitting you're weak?" 

"I admitted I was weak long ago, Vegeta. On the other hand, you hadn't. I know where I'm weak, and you don't."she murmured spitefully. 

"I'm not weak, woman." 

"And you're going to go into that crap about being a Saiyajin? Give me a break."she said. 

Vegeta did not know how to reply. The anger of her insulting his race was incredible. Anyone who would have said that to him would have been dead by now. But, he couldn't bring himself to hit much less kill her 

"Vegeta, you are so damned weak. I could hurt you." 

Vegeta laughed wickedly, amused. "Show me, woman, how you can hurt me. There is no way, you can hurt me." 

Bulma wiped off her tears. "You picked the wrong day and time to mess around with me." 

She stood up, her face mirroring his arrogance, gave a cruel smile. 

"I don't believe that you are heartless, Vegeta."she began, emphasising his name spitefully. "I don't believe that you don't have any emotions. Your anger and your arrogance is a pretence, a way of hiding your true feelings and your pain." 

"You pain, is over your lost kingdom. Your pain, your highness, is shown when you were belittled when that young man and Goku were Super Saiyajin. The pain. The pain." 

Bulma came closer to him. He couldn't back off. 

"And I can heighten that pain, Vegeta. I can." 

"Because, I know what you want, Vegeta. I can see it in your eyes, in your gestures. I can show you that you are weak." 

Vegeta smirked, not backing off. It was a certain kind of game. 

"Vegeta, I can look into your eyes and hurt you. I'm going to add pain the way you had hurt countless of people in this world." 

"Do it woman. Hurt me."he taunted. 

"You want me, don't you?"Bulma paused. 

She looked straight into his eyes. "I hate you."she said truthfully, smiling cruelly. 

It took all his might, to stand straight and smile back. It took all of him not to falter and pretend that what she said did not hurt him. He felt..he felt as though his world came crashing down on him. 

He took her, and pushed her against the wall, but not hard enough, to hurt her. 

He kissed her hard and she kissed back with equal passion. 

He broke the kiss, and she smiled back seductively. In her eyes....for the first time in Vegeta's life, Vegeta understood what it meant to hope. 

"He didn't deserve you in the first place."Vegeta said quietly. 

Bulma shook her head and smiled sadly. She pulled him and they crashed onto the sofa. 

Tonight, they will give in to each other because of pain. But, there will be a day, when he understand the mess he got himself in, there will be that day, when they will give in to each other...for more. 

End of Part 1! ^_^ 


	2. The Lawyer Bit (Gettin' to know you!)

Author's note: Sigh. I'm really sorry that I could not put up this chapter earlier. I know, the effect is lost. The story would not be as powerful unless the story had a faster, continuous flow. But several things happened since the last chapter.

First, I had the IB exams and the finals.

Second, my hard disk crashed on me. I have a useless computer on my desk right now. I'm using my mum's laptop to type.

Third, school holidays began, and I was traveling (U.S is a very nice country!).

Fourth, I'm back in my home country with a very much useless ISP. We're about to subscribe to a new one where one could be connected 24 hours instead of logging on at one in the morning or something like that. J

Sigh, but there is no excuse.

And another thing. Thank you so much for the reviews and the encouragement. I couldn't have done it without you. You know who you are. I really appreciated it all.

Twenty Days:

The news reporter on the TV shifted here weight uncomfortably in her ridiculously high heels. She waited patiently until the cameraman had finished hooking up his equipment or something like that. He had explained to her carefully and with almost loving care about his equipment, or what he had referred to was his baby. She pretended she was interested but the truth to the matter was that she was bored to tears. It didn't matter to her what happened off-screen. What mattered to her and what mattered to the whole world was what happened on-screen. And what was happening on screen was the hottest news of the decade. And SHE was covering it.

The cameraman nodded and gave her the thumbs up. 

She straightened herself and gave a huge smile as she raised the mike to her lips. 

"And in 5, 4, 3, 2 and we're on!"

She gave a look of concern and she began speaking in a slow, low but melodic voice.

"It is day 3 in the case of the State vs. Capsule Corporation. A recap on the current case. Capsule Corps is accused of being involved in many unspeakable acts that has shocked the world. Capsule Corp the most powerful company in the world faces charges ranging from bribery to money laundering and even to breaking regulations concerning worker safety. These charges come as a shock to many as Capsule Corps had been regarded as the company in the world, with its generosity to the poor and its high standard and quality were simply unbeatable. But it seems there is more that meets to the eye when it comes to big corporations such as Capsule Corps."

***

Bulma switched the T.V off, utterly disgusted. Her lawyers say that she might even be facing monopoly charges. The government was under a lot of pressure from certain members of the public.

"I'm sorry Bulma," her dad said wistfully.

Bulma sighed. Her dad had only recently turned the company over to her. And it was only now, the problems that her dad had surprised from her and from the world through whatever means was slowly resurfacing. Capsule Corps was a changed company now. The accusations were from almost twenty years ago. 

"Bribery dad? What made you resort to that?" she asked.

"You know the plant in the East?" he asked.

"Yes, the one that's giving all sorts of problems. We're planning to shut it down."

Her dad sighed and petted the little cat on his shoulder. The little cat blinked his big eyes and purred.

"It's one of our biggest, that plant has given a lot of people jobs and that plant is a source of living."

"Dad," Bulma interrupted. "It's me you're talking, not politicians."

"Well…the plant's problems were it's filtering in the beginning. It could not clean up it's own waste and so…we decided the most economical way would be to dump the waste in the nearby river. Hence the bribery."

Bulma glared at her father.

"We cleaned it up later." her father defended himself. "And you can't deny that you aren't involved in any of the charges. I admire your boldness though. Big, open donations to certain parties."

"It's legal," she muttered.

"It sure is. Legal bribery."

"Dad, I don't have to argue with you the difference between your bribery and mine. All I know is, this is going to cause us a lot of money. This thing is also giving me a big headache. And I'm not the kind of person to cry over this matter. I'm going out. I need to see the lawyers."

Her dad nodded as though dismissing her. It disappointed her that the sweet, absentminded man that she knew was actually a ruthless businessman underneath. He had hidden so many things from the family. Perhaps her father was disappointed too. She knew her father expected her to change the company to a better one.

Well, she thought. At least I don't pollute.

But she was kidding herself. She bribed her way around…sometimes. She had compromised worker safety by allowing that stupid plant back East to continue to work.

She put on her sneakers, something she rarely wore and walked out of her house. In the compound, there was this huge garden which she had explored every nook and cranny of the place. Even in the dead of the night she wouldn't be afraid of the garden. It had from before been her friend and she knew that it would always be her friend.

She walked around in the darkness for a while until she found what she was looking for. It was a big, old tree. When she was younger, when she wanted to hide from people she would climb this tree. As she got older, she would climb higher. Until she was a teenager. She stopped. She came there often but she would sit beneath the leaves, on the ground. She had thought she was too old for that kind of thing. 

But today…she climbed the limbs of the tree carefully, wanting to reach the top. She had never reached the top before because the top was always something she wanted to keep for something special. When she was either extremely happy or extremely sad. Today, she had decided. She was sad enough.

At the peak, she could see the whole of her home. And parts of the city. It was really a tall tree, she thought. The city is a beauty at night, she thought. Too bad that most of the city's citizens thought she was a crook. She balanced herself carefully and pulled out a packet of cigarettes.

She pulled out a cigarette and lit one up. She inhaled deeply and sighed.

When she was much smaller, her dad didn't want to smoke in front of her. Each time he wanted to smoke, he had said he needed to see the lawyers and he went out. When she was eight, she caught her dad smoking. From then on, lawyers was the slang for smoking in the family.

She could see Vegeta training in the Gravity room from the height she was at. She hadn't spoken to him since the last time she met him. The last encounter had been…messy to say the least. And since the beginning for this wretched problem, she hadn't even seen him. It didn't matter. Although…she was beginning to miss the fights they had. At least they were ridiculous compared to the arguments presented in court.

"Bulma."

Bulma almost dropped her cigarette and looked around her nervously. Craning her neck to look down, she saw Yamcha with a megaphone. She almost smiled.

"Bulma, can I come up?"

"No." she yelled.

"Come on, Bulma. Right now, what you need is a friend. Let me come up." he said speaking through the megaphone.

"What I need right now is to be left alone." she yelled.

There was a pause. "You don't have to get angry." he replied. The megaphone emphasized his hurt.

"I'm not angry. I just need to be left alone," she yelled. Idiot, she thought. She needed to yell for him to hear her. She wasn't 'yelling' yelling.

"Bulma, are you still mad at me?" he asked.

This is not the time to ask, idiot.

"No, I'm not, Yamcha… I have other things to be concerned over."

There was another pause. "It's just that you haven't returned my calls."

"I don't have time," she yelled back.

"Bulma…you know I'm sorry. Come on, let me come up. You need a friend."

"Please leave me alone!" she yelled back annoyed. She lit up another cigarette.

"Geez, Bulma. Why can't you forgive me? I said I was sorry. It's not like I don't mean it. Please Bulma."

Now, Bulma was really pissed. She wished for something to pop up to help her forget the horrid break up between her and her longtime boyfriend. She got what she wanted. Capsule Cops was plunged into hell. Her thoughts had only been focused on Capsule Corps. Her heart was put on hold. Everything was for Capsule Corps right now. If she was in pain, it was for Capsule Corps.

"Enough, Yamcha."she yelled. Her throat was getting sore anyway.

"So, I can come up."

"No. This whole thing is not about you. Get it? The reason why I don't want you up here with me is because of Capsule Corp. Nothing about you. Now, put this somewhere in your selfish, self-centered brain of yours that I want to be left alone because I am angry about the things going on at Capsule Corps. I want you to realize that not everything is about you. There are other things I care about. And right now, you're not one of them. Leave."

That whole speech, she was certain, would cause her to loose her voice. 

"But…"

"No buts. Leave."

Bulma forced herself not to cry as she watched him walk away. Not sore, eh? She was damned sore of the break up but she refused to think about it. She didn't care about him anymore and she damned well knew she was no longer in love with him. But it had hurt her, because she had trusted him with her life. She still did and he had betrayed her trust. She felt used and she felt extremely hurt. Was she not worth it to him?

She took out another cigarette and shifted her weight. She lost her balance and fell.

She opened her mouth to scream but decided not to. She could see the headlines of tomorrow's newspaper. President of Capsule Corps commits suicide. She almost grinned bitterly.

But…she should have died by now. She thought of too many words than possible. She opened her eyes.

She was in the arms of the Prince. Prince Vegeta. She sighed gladly and threw her arms around his neck, extremely glad that the headlines of tomorrow's newspaper would not be of her suicide but her murder.

Vegeta landed on the ground. "You can let go now, woman," he said gruffly, but gentle in a way.

She stood up and released her neck.

"Trying to kill yourself, weakling?" he asked.

Bulma sat on the ground, still shocked and surprise that she was alive. It hit her then. "You saved my life!" she breathed out.

"So I did. Perhaps it wasn't worth it." he muttered and began to walk away.

"No, it was entirely worth it! I fell! It was an accident. I wasn't trying to kill myself! I'm still alive! I just lost my balance and all I knew was that the press definitely was going to think that I killed myself! I'm sure even my parents would question whether I killed myself or not…perhaps only Goku would think that I wouldn't do that…."

Bulma realized that she was babbling and that Vegeta was walking away. She got up and ran up to him.

"Stop!"

Vegeta stopped and turned around. She ran up to him and kissed him ecstatically. "Thank you…thank you, for saving my life."

Vegeta was stunned. "I thought you hated me," he said weakly, saying the first thing that came to his head. Idiot, he thought. That was the slickest move he had made.

Bulma looked amazed. "No, I thought you hated me. I don't hate people, Vegeta. I may be very angry when I say those things…but that's it. I say things that I don't quite mean at times." she smiled.

Was she referring to the last time they talked? 

"Well, good." he said and began walking.

"No…no, Vegeta, where are you going?"

"To train, bake."

Bulma shook her head and waved her finger. Vegeta wondered why, if he didn't listen Freeza, to his dad, he was about to listen to what she was about to say. Something had happened whatever it was.

"I'm really glad you don't hate me," she said slowly. "I would have died tonight and no one would know that it was an accident."

"If you die, who is going to fix my gravity room?" he said arrogantly.

She smiled. "My dad."

He came up with what was almost a smile. He wanted to insult her and insult her dad, her family, but it seemed he couldn't. Bulma seemed shaken.

He shrugged.

"If you had enough intelligence, weakling, you would know it was too dangerous to sit up there by yourself."

Bulma gritted her teeth. "Intelligence, I have enough."

Vegeta knew he got her there. What she did, climbing up there at night, knowing she could get herself injured was absolutely stupid. And she was smarting (pardon the expression) from her bad decision.

"And, for one, I'm not weak."

"Really? Hurt me." Damn, he seems to be fond of that expression. Usually, she had managed to hurt me. Score 1 for Bulma, zero for Vegeta. 

"Did you really think I was going to allow Goku and the rest to go out at you guys without any insurance? If they had lost I wasn't about to let Earth surrender." she said hotly.

"And how were you going to stop me?" he questioned. "By that loud voice of yours?"

"I don't think you watch the news very much…. I don't think you have the brain power…" Bulma began slowly. She was about to do what she does best. Showing off.

"Humans and their petty news." he muttered.

"I suppose, you do know that I'm in court with an array of charges. One of them…is for," she licked her lips seductively. "One of them is for biological weapons creation."

Vegeta raised his eyebrows with mild interest.

"Raditz was an excellent specimen for me to test on."

"Raditz was dead woman."Vegeta replied, bored.

"His many clones were not," said Bulma. She sighed and looked at the stars. "I'm not proud of what I did. Using his many pieces lying on the ground we cloned him."

"And you tested on him."Vegeta said, his admiration for this blue eyed, blue haired human growing.

"Well, kinda…problem was that the virus had some minor ill-effects on humans." Bulma looked away, half-embarrassed, half-proud.

"You tested on Raditz." Vegeta repeated.

"His clones!"

"They were living creatures."Vegeta said.

"You destroy whole planets. For the evilness you had done, I was only cloning and destroying a monster and that's all. I disapprove of what I did but it was necessary."

Bulma said, tears growing in her eyes. She sat down on the ground.

Unsure of what he was doing himself, Vegeta sat down beside her, to her surprise. "In that case, I did what I had to do. It was necessary."

Bulma looked at him. "But you approved."

"I did."Vegeta agreed. "It was necessary to approve then. It is necessary to agree now. It would be necessary for me to agree in the future."

"But why?" It was a question of curiosity.

Vegeta smirked, his voice bitter. "Because it had been part of my culture for thousands of years. And I'm the last of it." He was quiet for a moment, and shifted himself away from her, stopping himself from wallowing in the melancholy and loneliness, which threatened to wash over. 

Bulma looked away. 

"Perhaps I should put you out of your misery." she suggested. 

Vegeta couldn't tell if she was serious or if she was simply trying to break the air of uncomfortable ness between the both of them. Either way, women he knew just loved to threaten him. Or. it seemed like everyone else also

He looked at her in the eye squarely. She looked at him defiantly.

"I doubt…anything you could do would ever stop me." he said slowly, his tone arrogant and dangerous.

She looked at him in the same dangerous and arrogant stare. 

"I could." she murmured. 

They kissed passionately under the cool, dark sky.


End file.
